


Counting ‘Til Day 00

by graziied



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Haise growing up, Non-Ghoul AU, Orphan!Haise, the treatment he deserved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graziied/pseuds/graziied
Summary: It was such a big building not befitting for the small and frail young boy named Haise Sasaki. He dreams of the day that he’ll get adopted and get a loving family of his own.





	Counting ‘Til Day 00

This was the first time Arima had gone to place such as this. The walls were as grey as gravestones, there was a faint squeaking from the floorboards as he walked, and there was an peculiar scent; like the scent of an attic that has not been opened for ages. From the eyes of the public this would have never been seen as an orphanage.

 

The same woman, Ms. Aki was her name,  that had welcomed him in the building had led him in a room. In the room was a table with chairs for two. He took the liberty to sit on the chair closer to the door. He assumed that the chair in front of him was for the child that he was to interview. Ms. Aki has told Arima to refer to it as  _ “spending time _ ” rather than call it _ “interview” _ . Arima couldn’t see it that way still. As he heard the door shut he made himself comfortable and placed his briefcase on the table.

 

Moments later the door opened once more but it was opened slowly for reasons unknown to Arima until he looked back. There was a child, small is he about the height of Arima’s legs alone. He assumed that this child was around 3-4 years of age. Peculiar looking he was, which Arima didn’t mind for a white haired man like himself couldn’t say anything about looking peculiar. The boy had white hair like him but dark roots looked like they were sprouting from the top of his little head. He wore a shirt with trousers accompanied by suspenders. His shoes however looked very old seen by how the leather was peeling off them. 

 

With a huff the child had finally opened the door enough for Ms. Aki and himself to enter. He let out a cry of success and stepped aside and motioned Ms. Aki to go in first. What a sight it was to Arima at how this little boy was such a gentleman at such a young age. Ms. Aki lead the small child to the other side of the table and placed him on the chair. Seeing that he couldn’t reach the table Ms. Aki had to grab a bunch of telephone books from the other side of the room. She placed them on the chair and then placed the little boy on them. “ There now…” She looked at both of them and nodded “ You two have a good time.”, and she was off. 

 

The silence was broken by a sweet voice from the other side of the table. 

“ My name is Sasaki Haise. I like books and I’ve just finished reading…” Little Haise paused for a moment and looked at the old book in his hands “...Franz Kabka...Kanka...Kabfka..Um…”

 

“ Kafka.” , Arima stated and motioned for the little boy to hand over the book. Little Haise obliged and tried to hand it over but resulted to just sliding it across the table because if he moved a little closer to the table he would have fallen. Haise knew that sliding things across surfaces for it to reach the other side was bad manners so he quickly apologised. 

“ I’m sowwy...I didn’t want to bump my head.”, he bowed afterwards and looked back at the tall man in front of him. “ You’re very tall Mister ! What is your name ? Ms. Aki said you are a nice man.” 

 

It was an understatement to say that Arima was surprised by what Haise had said. He only shook his head at this. He looked at the book in his hands and quickly browsed it. “ The Metamorphosis, what a bright child.”, he thought and placed it back down. “ My name is Arima Kishou. You can call me Mr. Arima—“ 

 

“ Mr. Arima so tall !!”, Haise exclaimed with his arms up in the air. He giggled and placed his arms down on the table and swung his short legs as his little hands started to tap on the table. “ That book…it’s sad... “ Arima only motioned for him to continue speaking. “ This building...it’s sad too…” Arima nodded at this, and placed the boom back at Haise’s side of the table. 

 

“ I see…do you like it here, Haise ?” Arima asked and directed his eyes upon the lad being very careful to not look intimidating. Haise shook his head furiously, his fluffy and oddly coloured hair following the motion of his head. Arima deemed this action quite adorable. The thing that shocked Arima the most in this session was what Haise said afterwards. 

 

“ I want a dad!” And just like that the clock struck noon and their scheduled time together was over. Haise whimpered at the sound of the clock but sat himself properly on his seat. He made sure to tell his goodbyes properly and so did Arima. “ Goodbye Mr. Awima. I hope to see you soon!”, there was such a cute smile on his face. 

 

Haise got his name wrong but Arima didn’t mind. He exited the room but before he fully left the building he had spoken to Ms. Aki and she had started to prepare the adoption papers for him. Tomorrow, he swore that he would come back and Haise would have the dad he wished for. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gosh will this be sad. I hope you guys like it !


End file.
